User blog:HallOfFame/Degrassi 16B - Speculations
Main Cast Creditted for 16B: ' Seniors - Maya Matlin Tristan Milligan Zig Novak Miles Hollingsworth Zoe Rivas Winston Chu Grace Hogart Sammie Johnstone Brooke Fields Marcel Abel Zeke Paul (''new) Juniors - Frankie Hollingsworth Hunter Keisha Suzie Corozon Seth Baxter Perry Barbra CeCe Johnstone Sophomores – Mary Boyd (new) Donnie (new) Brianna Fitzgerald (new) Grade 8s - Jack Simpson Freddie Macneil Mina Mehta Skylar Newman Dorothy Thomas Staff - Archie Simpson Jay Hogart Winnie Oh Darryl Armstrong '''1619/1620. Stayin’ Alive – Senior year has finally arrived for Tristan and his friends. Hunter finds a new love for controversial art, but everyone around him doesn’t understand the “darker” side to him. It is revealed that over the summer, Zoe was put in a foster home; Donnie and Brianna, who also live in the foster home, start their sophomore years at Degrassi, which affects Zoe when she and Donnie start dating. Every since the playful kiss at the dance last year, Keisha and CeCe have yet to reveal their secret feelings for each other, especially when the video of them kissing was posted online by Perry, and they force him to take it down when boys start acting immaturely to them. Maya is revealed to have moved to a boarding school to make a new start after her miscarriage last year. 1621/1622. Billie Jean – Miles finds out a secret about himself – he’s HIV positive; his affair with his father’s prostitute affects Brooke when she finds out about Miles’ STD. Freddie and Skylar try to get Jack to rejoin the soccer team after Simpson took him out of it; Simpson hires Jack a babysitter named Quinn who goes to Degrassi, but Jack doesn’t like being treated like a kid. Tristan gets a new rival – a more sassy, more fabulous, more diva-licious competitor named Zeke. 1623/1624. Friends in Low Places – Grace, still in the special needs class, befriends a new student named Mary, who has Down’s Syndrome; Mary tries to fit in with the students outside of the special needs class, while Grace finally gains memory of her boyfriend Zig, making progress in her amnesia recovery. Dorothy (in homage to U Got the Look) suffers a wardrobe malfunction when trying to find a new, hotter look. Frankie’s new positive attitude is meant to help Seth with his anger management, however he still uses his martial arts for street fighting. 1625/1626. Stand By Your Man – Sammie, due to his intelligence, is already accepted into university, and has the option of graduating in just a couple months; he starts taking adderall in order to excel in his studies. Zig is issued his license back after the whole street racing incident last year, however his new fear of cars concerns everyone. Suzie finds out that she has low iron, and Winston becomes protective of her. 1627/1628. Whole Lotta Love – After six months in the foster home, Zoe is granted the chance to see her (now recovering alcoholic) mother, however Brianna’s jealousy over that makes sure to ruin her chance; Zoe and Donnie take their relationship to the next level, however are caught by their foster dad in bed together. Keisha and CeCe form a real relationship, however begin to regret it when Keisha’s diplomat father doesn’t approve of his daughter being in a lesbian relationship. Freddie and Skylar’s soccer team make it to the championships, however they are threatened by the other team to lose on purpose. Category:Blog posts